


Maniac

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Driving, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Hale is a maniac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Fifteen Minutes Of Flame.
> 
> A little something about Jack’s driving from Harry’s perspective.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

I can’t even begin to describe how relieved I was when Jack finally stopped the car and I was able to get out, even though my legs had turned to jell-o and the contents of my stomach were creeping further up my throat.

One thing that surprised me was how much Jack really did care for Danielle. I’ve encountered some very determined people in my life but never have I met or been around a cop who’s more determined to find his partner alive by risking his own life than him. He’s a good cop, he drives like a maniac.


End file.
